The present invention relates generally to medical examination tables, and more particularly, to a stirrup assembly for such tables.
Certain physical examinations are done on medical examination tables equipped with stirrup assembles. Due to the variety of positions which may need to be assumed for a thorough examination, it is desirable that the table permit longitudinal as well as lateral adjustment of the stirrups.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,541 discloses an examination table having stirrups which are longitudinally adjustable along limb support bars. Although the limb support bars themselves can swivel, their length is fixed. A disadvantage of this construction is that when the stirrups are positioned close to the examination table, the protruding ends of the limb support bar can be accidentally bumped by the health care professional conducting the examination.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,318,596 also discloses a medical examination table. The limb supports of this table are not capable of independent longitudinal adjustment. A problem with this table is that an examination position may require one leg be in an extended stirrup, while the other leg is in a stirrup which is retracted.
While U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,637 discloses apparatus which provides for longitudinal adjustment of limb support bars, there is no suggestion that the bars be laterally adjustable.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,268 discloses a medical examination table having a pair of limb support bars which are longitudinally slidable within independent swivel collars. Positioned inwardly from the swivel collars are swivel locks, which comprise downwardly opening slots for loosely receiving the limb support bars. Thus, two separate mechanisms are employed, one for adjusting the limb support bars longitudinally and another for adjusting them laterally.
It will be seen, therefore, that none of the medical examination tables noted above provides a compact, unitary mechanism that permits both longitudinal and lateral adjustment of limb support bars. It is thus apparent that a need exists for an improved medical examination table incorporating in a single compact unit means for both longitudinally and laterally adjusting and locking in selected positions the stirrups thereof.